As new technologies are being developed, more and more functionality may be incorporated into a machine to increase its productivity. For example, construction machines may include automatic grading functionality, global positioning systems, and fully articulated work implements. This increased functionality often requires additional control inputs that are distributed throughout an operator environment. This distribution throughout the operator environment may lead to inefficiencies and exaggerated operator movements in order to engage and control this additional functionality.
Even in video games, control inputs may be inconveniently distributed over the joystick as well as the base of the joystick, which may necessitate an operator take their hands off of the joystick to actuate a control disposed on the base. This can lead to slower reaction time, which can mean the difference between success and failure in a gaming environment.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.